


19 and counting

by hatebeat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klokateers don't even have names. They certainly don't have any use for birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 and counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Rougarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rougarou/gifts).



> Written for my close friend [Lady_Rougarou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rougarou) for her birthday. [1292](http://klokateer-1292.tumblr.com) is her original character.

"Ja, and ones times, on Pickle birthdays, we puts the whole bunch of them in his shower so what's he gets scare when he goes in there," Skwisgaar told her, laughing between every few words. "Pretty sure that guy shits his pants afters that."

"You guys sure aren't nice to each other," she laughed in response, though she couldn't help but think that maybe Lord Pickles had it coming. Spending more time with Dethklok than she had while locked away in a computer lab had shown her that her Gods were not as kind as she'd once believed them to be.

"Well, you knows, that's what's friends ams. One times the guys on my birthdays gives to me a falcons, and a lady whats teaches me hows to goes falcon huntings, pretty cools. But Toki take out the falcon while I haves all my birthday sex and fucksing kills it." Skwisgaar scoffed, and the emotion he put behind it made 1292 grin. "Never did gots to go falcons hunting." 

She rested her chin down on her arms folded in front of her. 1292 was laid out on her stomach across Skwisgaar's bed. They'd watched a movie and had sex, they'd had a few drinks, and no matter how bizarre it was that she was here, spending time with him as if she were an actual _human being_ and not a Klokateer, this was the part she liked best of all those things, just sitting around and bullshitting with him.

"So why didn't you just get another falcon?" It wasn't like he couldn't afford it.

Skwisgaar seemed stumped by that one for a second. "Ja, I doesn't knows. I guess I forgets 'bout it. But it ams my birthsday present, shouldn't has to buys it for myselfs. Pfft."

He leaned up then, propping himself up on an elbow on the mattress, and he rested his head in his hand, looking her over. He might want to fuck her again before the night was through. In fact, they probably would do that. She had no problems with that at all. No matter how normal it had become, though, she still could never believe it was happening.

Not like anything was ever really 'normal' in Mordhaus.

"What kinds of thing you does for you's birthsday?" he asked. "You's Gear friends gives you stuff and has the cakes?"

1292's eyes widened and she was shocked into silence. It was an innocent enough question, but it still struck her and throbbed somewhere deep in her chest. She hadn't thought about her birthday in _years_ , since back before her life as a Gear in the Klok. She ceased to be a person when the brand kissed her skin, and even though it seemed that she'd regained part of her humanity when it touched her a second time, birthdays were something... 

Something for _people_.

Yet here she was, openly showing her face, talking casually to one of her gods. And he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for some kind of answer.

"I haven't... celebrated my birthday in years," she finally stammered. Why would she?! She was a number, she didn't even have a real name anymore, just a number! What did she need a birthday for? Her heart was racing, she realised, and it felt like something in her chest was coming slightly unraveled.

Her Lord was causing her to consider things she never thought she'd think about again, and she didn't quite understand how she felt about it.

"Years?" he echoed in disbelief. "Pfft. Sometimes Toki celebrake his birthsday threes time a years."

She nodded, managing a small laugh at Lord Wartooth's expense, and she sat up because she felt jittery, like she was edging on forbidden territory. 

But she had already shown him her face a million times by now. And even though she had paid dearly for it, that was what had originally breached it, right?

"The last birthday I had, I turned nineteen," 1292 admitted.

"Okej, and how olds you ams now?" he asked, eyebrow raised, a smirk threatening to appear on his lips.

"Significantly older than that!" she said, laughing suddenly. He was teasing her, wasn't he?

"Forgives me," he told her, and picked up her hand, bringing it quickly to his lips. "It amn'ts polite to asks the lady what ams her age."

She was hardly a lady, she was a _Gear_ , a trained bodyguard, a badass bitch! And she didn't really care about her age- 1292 feared not her mortality. But she still let him kiss her hand in apology. And then he leaned up to kiss her cheek, too- her branded one. He could never get enough of what an oddity she was, and as always, she was glad to be the oddity that pleased her God.

"So what's you want to does for it this years?" 

"Excuse me?" 1292 was surprised by the abrupt question. 

"You's birthday. We celebrakes it this year, ja?" Skwisgaar leaned back, waiting for an answer, like he didn't understand how ludicrous his question was. Maybe he didn't. No, he definitely didn't. But it wasn't his job to worry about birthdays of Klokateers. It wasn't his job to worry about anything. Nothing except playing the guitar and playing shows and making amazing music for the world to enjoy.

"My Lo- Skwisgaar, you really don't need to worry about my birthday..."

"Ja, I knows that, but I wants to does it. Comes on, I gets you whatsever you wants for that days."

"My Lord..."

"Calls to me Skwisgaar," he corrected, as he always did.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, I guess I can't stop you," she told him, a smile creeping up to light her face. She could think of a thing or two she wouldn't mind having, after all.


End file.
